Hippolyco
The Hippolyco (ヒポリッコー, Hiporikkō) is a species of feline Mammal Beast native to the outer-most regions of Sand Gardens, and is also one of the twelve Trials of Pilgrimage. The cats are extremely well adapted to living and hunting in the desert, but they are most famous for the organic, high-quality cotton candy-like ingredient that forms on the tip of their tails, known as Hippolycotton. Appearance The Hippolyco is a Mammal Beast, more specifically a feline. It is a cat of a noticeably bulky build compared to most cats which are slim and limber. Unlike most of the other eleven Trials, Hippolycos aren't very massive creatures, with adults only growing to be a little bigger than a large dog. The majority of their fur is a slate gray color, with some white stripes around their chest and white fur covering their face. Their whiskers sprout straight out from their face but zig-zag at the tips. Hippolycos' tails are long and curl into a corkscrew shape, with the Hippolycotton that grows on the tip wrapping around their bodies like a girdle. Behavior From a distance Hippolycos seem like very docile creatures. They spend most of the day lazing around and basking in the hot Sand Garden sun, much like an ordinary housecat would. They are primarily nocturnal hunters, and once the sun goes down Hippolycos will become active. Hippolyco's will stalk their prey while hunkering down in the sand dunes, waiting for the animal to give it an opportunity to go in for the kill. Because of their lazy diurnal behavior, Hippolyco's are often thought to not be as much of a threat as some of their counterparts in the Trial of Pilgrimage. Thus, as a method of trying to overpower them, Bishokuya being trialed will often attempt to sneak up and attack them while they are asleep at midday. This however proves to be what leads to so many failures at the claws of the Hippolyco. When woken up prematurely from a nap, the Hippolyco will become extremely aggressive and mercilessly assault the offender until they are dead or have fleed the feline's fury. As Food Hippolycotton (尻尾綿, Shippo Men Lit. Tail Cotton): Hippolycotton is a special type of ingredient that forms at the tip of the Hippolyco's tail. The Hippolyco's diet generally consists of various weaker beasts that live on the edge of Sand Garden, but it must also make sure to consume a certain amount of minerals that promote water conservation within it's body. It gains these minerals by digging deep down in the sand around it's home and licking the stone that has formed under it. The excess energy provided by these minerals is then gathered at the tip of the cat's tail, forming a sweet cotton-candy-like substance. Hippolyco's typically wrap these puffs around their waists to keep it better protected. Trivia *The Hippolyco represents the Trial of Hercules in which he had to obtain the girdle of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons. *The Hippolyco's name is a combination of Hippolyta and a breed of cat called the Calico. Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Felines Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Trial of Pilgrimage Category:Yahoo's Beastiary Category:Dreyar Category:Sweets Category:Human World